the_nut_jobfandomcom-20200214-history
Surly
Surly is the main protagonist of The Nut Job and The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature. Official Profile Appearance Surly is a purple squirrel and has brown eyes. Personality In the first film, he was self-absorbed, coarse, cynical, selfish, bossy, cocky and ambitious because of his checkered past but at the end, he becomes friendly, naïve, big-hearted, heroic, sweet, innocent, nice and selfless. In the second film, he is friendly, naïve, big-hearted, heroic, sweet, innocent, nice and selfless, but he still is a bit cocky when necessary. Biography Early Life Coming soon! 'The Nut Job' Coming soon! 'The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature' Coming soon! Relationships Buddy Buddy is Surly's best friend since childhood. They met durng a storm when children, where one saved the other's life. In the first film, however, Surly treated Buddy more like a slave than a friend. But, Buddy was extremely loyal to Surly and sees him as his older brother. Surly involuntarily hurts Buddy's feelings by saying that he does not know how to speak and that he is helpless. However, later, Surly learns the value of his friendship with Buddy and apologizes to him, returning to being friends. In the second film, Surly and Buddy are very loyal and protective of each other. They do everything together during the film. When Buddy falls from the roof of the mayor's house, Surly became extremely worried to think that he has died and feels guilty for having provoked the mayor, which causes Buddy's "death". Surly became very happy when he discovers that Buddy is alive and hugs him, demonstrating that Surly sees Buddy as his younger brother. Andie In the first film, Surly and Andie were rivals, because Surly wanted food only for himself while Andie wanted food for the park, resulting in competitions. Andie hates Surly's selfishness and tries unsucessfully to make him change his attitude. Depiste this, Andie is very protective of Surly, even trying to stop a vote to evict him from the park when he accidentally destroys the animals' food. After Surly gets kicked out of the park, Andie meets Surly again while being sent on a mission to find food. They find a nut store and make a deal: share the food half to half. As they work as a team to steal the nuts from the store, Surly changes his personality and learns to share his things. In the end, Surly and Andie starts dating. In the second film, each has different views on the life of the animals in the park: Surly thinks the animals should live in the nut store and get food without any work, while Andie thinks that the animals should live in the park and work hard to get food. However, Surly is willing to make great sacrifices for Andie, including leading a war against humans that want to destroy the park, all just to impress Andie. Precious In the first film, as Precious is the guard dog of the nut store, and Surly and his friends tries to steal the store's food, they were initially very hostile to each other. When Surly discovers that Precious' weakness in the dog whistle, he blackmails her not to attack him or he blows the whistle. When Surly is trapped in a cage, Precious asks Lana to release him, revealing that she sees him as a friend. In the end, they becomes close friends. In the second film, Precious is one of Surly's best friends and is very loyal to him, and Surly is very protective of Precious, but Surly don't likes when Precious licks his face, but in the end, Surly becomes the honorary uncle of Frankie and Precious' puppies, coming to accept dog licks as a sign of affection. Mole Like all the animals in the park, Mole initially didn't had a good relationaship with Surly. Surly likes insulting Mole, calling him blind and stupid, and Mole insults Surly, saying that he is just a cheap thief. When Mole tries to sabotage the tunnel, Surly takes advantage of his weakness (the light) to make him confess everything. Mole says he did this under Raccoon's order and they work together to reveal Raccoon's betrayal to the team. Mole is protective of Surly, because he becomes angry when Raccoon lies to Andie, saying that Surly was lying and betraying the team. When the team thinks Surly is the traitor, Mole reveals the true. Then, they becomes friends. In the second film, Surly and Mole are very good friends and Surly trusts him to turn off the boiler so the nut store does not explode. Surly gets disappointed when Mole forgets the work, but they keep their friendship. Raccoon Raccoon is Surly's arch-nemesis. They both hates each other and Raccoon (for being the leader of the park) expels Surly when he accidentally destroys the animals' food. Surly sees him as a liar. When Raccoon turns out to be a traitor, Surly change his attitude and does everything to save the park. In the end, Surly sacrifices himself in a waterfall to save the park from Raccoon's tyranny. Both survive, but Surly wins, because the current took him back to the park, while Raccoon gets defeated because the current took him to the ocean, where he is surrounded by sharks. Grayson Surly and Grayson initially were rivals, because Grayson helps Andie get food for the park, and Surly wanted the food just for himself, resulting in competitions (Surly and Buddy vs Andie and Grayson). Surly thinks Grayson is a stupid and an idiotic. When Grayson get lost on a mission to find food, He is very happy when finds Surly. He thinks Surly is protecting him from something. Later, Grayson helps Surly stop Raccoon's evil plans. In the ends, Grayson gets the credits for saving the park (something that Surly did). Johnny Johnny and Surly initially has a neutral relationship. Johnny thinks working with Surly is a danger, because he has (accidentally) destroyed all the food in the park. Although Johnny is Police with Surly, he doesn't trust him very much. But later they develop a good relationship. In the second film, they are very good friends, because Surly twists at him in the eating contest and Johnny sees Surly as a hero. Jimmy Jimmy thinks Surly should be punished for his selfishness. Like Johnny, Jimmy doesn't like the idea of working with Surly because he doesn't trust him very much. But later they develop a good relationship. In the second film, they are very good friends and Jimmy sees Surly as a hero and even thinks that Surly can do anything. Jamie Jamie initially sees Surly as a danger to the park. Although Jamie likes Surly's plans and ideas, she is very suspicious of his intentions towards the team when he says that Raccoon is betraying the park. Jamie is also very angry when Surly calls Buddy helpless. But later they develop a better friendship. In thedoes ond film, they are very good friends, but they don't interact very often. Mr. Feng Surly and Mr. Feng initially didn't had a good relationaship. Mr. Feng hates being called cute, but Surly doesn't resists (as Mr. Feng is really very cute). Mr. Feng orders orders Surly and Buddy return to the park and threatens to kill them if them back to the city. Surly later goes to ask Mr. Feng's help to defeat the mayor. Mr. Feng initially doesn't accept, but Surly convinces him. Soon, they becomes friends and, after defeat the mayor, Mr. Feng moves to the park where Surly lives. Mayor Muldoon The mayor wants to destroy the park where Surly and his friends lives to build an amusement park. For being the leader, Surly tries to defend the park, which puts the animals in a truly war against the mayor and his workers. Although the mayor doesn't understand what animals say, the mayor somehow realizes that Surly leads the animals, and therefore, os more obsessed with him than with other animals. Frankie They don't interact very often. In their first meet, Frankie tries to catch Surly by the mayor's orders. Surly asks Precious to distract Frankie so the animals can escape. But later they becomes good friends, as Frankie (and Precious) licks Surly as a sign of affection. Surly also becomes the honorary uncle of Frankie and Precious' puppies. Memorable Quotes (The Nut Job) * "Holy macadamia! Lunch is served! … We've gotta get those nuts! These nuts are ours! … You guys smell like burnt nuts or something? Is that me?" Memorable Quotes (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) * "If you are lucky, they will give you nuts. But if you are unlucky, they are nuts." * "Whoa, nice. 10. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back to slacking off." * "When we find food, Andie's gonna be all like... 'Oh, Surly, you were right all along. And I was wrong all along.' Please, Andie, don't beat yourself up about it. 'Oh, Surly, you're so wise and forgiving and kind and nice and furry.' Shh. Don't worry, Andie. I forgive you." * "Jackpot. Or should I say, le jackpot." * "You know, Andie, you were right. I'm so happy we're back in the park, living off the land like nature intended. I can honestly say, I'm a changed squirrel."' ' Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Nut Job Category:The Nut Job 2 Category:Animals Category:Heroes